Red-Eyes Deck
Red-Eyes B. Dragon has a low ATK for its level and has no inherent effects, so many people pass it up in favor of something like Blue-Eyes White Dragon. However, while the Blue-Eyes favors simple brute force, Red-Eyes is more flexible and can grant easier access to upgraded forms, and supports multiple deck variants based upon it. Here are a few: Red-Eyes Darkness Metal Dragon Deck The main monsters in this deck that are essential in running it are 3 copies of both Red-Eyes Wyvern and Red-Eyes Darkness Metal Dragon. This deck utilizes lots of trap cards, particularly counter trap cards like Solemn Judgment and Dark Bribe.You can combine these with Van'Dalgyon the Dark Dragon Lord to easily summon a powerful monster and use one of its useful effects. It's designed to keep your opponent's Spell and Trap card zones completely unoccupied, while you proceed with dealing heavy damage with monsters like Red-Eyes Darkness Metal Dragon, Dark Horus, Prime Material Dragon, etc.. Its a good idea to run Lyla, Lightsworn Sorceress in this deck since she makes you dump 3 cards every turn, because Red-Eyes Darkness Metal Dragon has the ability to special summon one dragon from your hand or graveyard every turn. Her ability to destroy 1 magic or trap card also comes in handy as well. Dark Armed Dragon also can make his way into this deck, since there are only 7 dark monsters in this deck, and 3 of them are going to spend most of their time on the field. Also Future fusion can help speed this deck up. Red-Eyes Darkness Dragon Deck A copy of Red-Eyes B. Chick, Red-Eyes B. Dragon and Red-Eyes Darkness Dragon in your deck can lead to a rapid combo of getting out a massively powerful monster in one or two turns. A copy of Masked Dragon to get out the Red-Eyes B. Chick faster helps, as does basic Dragon Deck support cards like Stamping Destruction and Dragon's Rage (the latter helps immensely with damage and will allow the powerful Red-Eyes Darkness Dragon to make the most of its rapidly-increasing ATK). Most of the rest of the monsters in this deck should be Dragons, such as Infernal Dragon,Luster Dragon #2, and Luster Dragon to power up Red-Eyes Darkness Dragon but a few Cyberdark monsters can be added for extra emergency power. Some players also include the Armed Dragon LV5 and the related Armed Dragon series of monsters to quicken the speed of Dragons going to the Graveyard. Fusion Red-Eyes Deck This deck focuses on fusing Red-Eyes B. Dragon with Summoned Skull for B. Skull Dragon and with Meteor Dragon for Meteor B. Dragon. Ancient Rules helps greatly, as it can allow the free summon of any of these Material Monsters, since they are all high-level Normal Monsters. Copies of Polymerization and King of the Swamp tend to be necessary, as do card effects that can Special Summon Normal monsters from the Graveyard, like Birthright. Many of these monsters are DARK, so Dark-support cards like Mystic Plasma Zone can help. Summoner's Art can also search out any high-level Normal monster in the Deck to speed the process of Fusion. Since the fusion monsters themselves have no Effects, they can also benefit from such cards as Non-Spellcasting Area. Cyberdarkness Deck Similar to the Red-Eyes Darkness Dragon deck above, only with a higher focus on Cyberdarks and Cyberdark Dragon. Red-Eyes Darkness Dragon as well as the Cyberdark monsters benefit from Dragons being sent to the graveyard, and, optionally, since this deck focuses on supporting Machines as well as Dragons, Red-Eyes Black Metal Dragon is a possible inclusion (though that card is rarely used). Hunter Dragon is a good option to include here to maximize the power of the Cyberdarks. Recommended General Cards Monsters *Red-Eyes Darkness Dragon *Red-Eyes B. Dragon *Red-Eyes B. Chick *Red-Eyes Black Metal Dragon (recommended for Cyberdark-based Red-Eyes Deck only, but rather shouldn't be used at all, unless you are a fool. You probably aren't one since you've decided to run a Red-Eyes deck.) *Summoned Skull *Armed Dragon LV3 *Armed Dragon LV5 *Armed Dragon LV7 (not necessary, not recommended) *Meteor Dragon (recommended for OCG only) *Luster Dragon *Spear Dragon *Masked Dragon *Mirage Dragon *Hunter Dragon (recommended for Cyberdark-based Red-Eyes Deck only) *Blizzard Dragon *Twin-Headed Behemoth *Cyberdark Horn *Cyberdark Edge *Cyberdark Keel *King of the Swamp *The Dark - Hex-Sealed Fusion *Elemental Hero Prisma *Snipe Hunter *Double Coston *Sangan *Decoy Dragon *Vanguard of the Dragon *Red-Eyes Wyvern *Red-Eyes Darkness Metal Dragon *Totem Dragon *Lord of D. *Divine Dragon Ragnarok *Red-Eyes Darkness Metal Dragon *Red-Eyes Wyvern Spells *Ancient Rules *Big Bang Shot *Dragon's Mirror *Future Fusion *Fires of Doomsday *Foolish Burial *Gold Sarcophagus *Heavy Storm *Inferno Fire Blast *Summoner's Art *Polymerization *Monster Reborn *Super Rejuvenation *Stamping Destruction *United We Stand *Cyberdark Impact! (recommended for Cyberdark-based Red-Eyes Deck only) *Serial Spell (recommended for imitating Inferno Fire Blast) *Painful Choice (Traditional Format Only) *Card of Safe Return (if using Red-Eyes Darkness Metal Dragon) *Allure of Darkness (helps to draw cards) Traps *Mirror Force *Magic Cylinder *Dimensional Prison *Bottomless Trap Hole *Torrential Tribute *Dragon's Rage *Birthright *The Dragon's Bead *Metalmorph Fusion Monsters *Five-Headed Dragon *Meteor B. Dragon (OCG only) *B. Skull Dragon *King Dragun Category:Deck Type